Longing
by dorkymako
Summary: Prompt: Mako becomes jealous when a new airbender takes a liking to Korra. He confronts her and it creates some new angst.


Mako decided to stay with Korra at the Air Temple while she helped Tenzin and Jinora train with the new airbenders. He had the choice to return to Republic City but he didn't want to go back to work until he knew for sure things would be okay with the new airbenders and Korra. After everything she had been put through with the Red Lotus, he just had to make sure.

So it was no surprise he was watching her train with the new airbenders that came from Omashu. They had just arrived a day ago so they were less experienced than the others. Since Tenzin was back in Republic City temporarily, it was up to Korra to train them with Jinora supervising. Tenzin had thought it would have been a good experience for Korra to improve her teaching skills, to figure it out on her own like he had to with not just Korra, but the new airbenders as well. And so far, from Mako could tell anyway, Korra was doing a great job at training them.

One particular airbender stood out from the rest, asking the most questions, failing at everything Korra had demonstrated. Mako wouldn't have been bothered if it weren't for the way he looked at her. The airbender's gaze scanning certain aspects of Korra like she were a piece of meat. It made Mako's blood boil. Supposedly, he needed more help with his training; asking if it were alright if they had a private session after the group meeting was other. Of course, Korra agreed kindheartedly, assuming that he truly wanted to learn more about his culture and his skills. Mako could see right through him, and it was difficult to not do or say anything.

Either Korra was blind or she thought the new muscularly tanned airbender was attractive as well. But he wasn't going to say anything because Korra was single, and so was Mako, he had no reason to intervene. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

"Alright, that's enough training for today, you all did great. You're free to go, except Kingji, we can train a little more." Korra orders gently. "What were you having trouble with?"

"Pretty much all of it, it's just a lot to take in and memorize." Kingji confesses to Korra.

"It's alright, you don't have to know all of it in one day. These things take time to understand. Did you want to train more today?"

Kingji nods, "That would be great."

"So, if I told you to take a stance, how would you do it?" He does the stance quickly, and places his feet too far apart. "Your elbows are close enough, and your feet to be closer together. You would have been right if this was earthbending." She adjusts the airbender's stance and position, Kingji smiling to himself; it was slight but Mako saw it. And yet again, Mako pretended not to notice.

"Mako, are you okay?" He hears a small voice question beside him. Mako looks down to see it was Jinora, without Kai along side her. That was a first. The two had been beside each other all the time, ever since they came to the air temple.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"You just look aggravated is all. What's bothering you?" Jinora inquires, concerned about the firebender. "It's Korra, isn't it?"

Mako's cheeks suddenly become red, and he quickly denies the assumption. "No, why would you think that?"

"Well, you've been watching Korra ever since you arrived. It's not hard to figure out that she's the reason you're here." The corner of Jinora's lips turn up slightly when Mako sighs in defeats. "I won't tell Korra, don't worry. It's between you two, and I respect that."

"I just want to make sure she'll be alright, you know what she's been through."

"Not as much as you, you've had first hand experience. And I'm sorry." Jinora sympathizes. "Maybe you should go talk to her and fix whatever is bothering you?"

He looks away from Jinora and back to Korra, who was now showing Kingji how to move properly with the stances. "It's not that easy. I'm not exactly the best with expressing myself." But then, he sees Kingji with his hands on Korra in a matter that was considered too inappropriate, at least in Mako's eyes. That was the final straw. "I'll be back," he says with clenched teeth. His golden eyes focusing on Kingji with each step Mako took towards his ex-girlfriend and the flirtatious airbender.

"Oh no," Jinora murmured to herself, it was clear to her now that Mako was jealous. Korra had informed her that he was that type of person, even before they started dating.

Mako didn't know what he was going to say, or do for that matter. But all he knew was that he needed to have Kingji back off. Korra wasn't there for his enjoyment, and she wasn't going to be disrespected by some kid. "What's your deal?" He questions Kingji with harshness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kingji asks, innocently.

Mako rolls his eyes, it was obvious that he was playing dumb. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've been watching this whole time and you need to keep your hands to yourself, got it?"

"Mako, we're just training. Calm down." Korra explains, clearly confused by Mako's behavior.

"Korra, he clearly didn't want to train. He's been checking you out this whole time. I can't believe you haven't noticed, he's made it so obvious!" His glare returned over to Kingji, who looked to be slightly nervous, he tried hiding it but he failed to do so.

"Alright, enough." She turns her attention to Kingji, "We'll continue training tomorrow, I'm sorry about the inconvenience." She lingered on the word inconvenience, her gaze switching over to Mako for a split second before smiling to Kingji. "See you tomorrow."

Kingji bows his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." Before he takes his leave, Kingji stares down Mako; watching his movements to make sure he wasn't going to do anything rash. When he sees that nothing was going to happen, he strides away without another glance. 'Of course he'd run away,' thought Mako with a sense of accomplishment.

Before Mako had a chance to recollect his thoughts, a distinct pain suddenly becomes evident with his upper arm. "Ow," he winces. Looking down at Korra, looking smug about punching him.

"What is your problem?" Korra demands, ignoring the fact that Mako was in pain. "Kingji wasn't doing anything horrible, all he was doing was learning how to become an airbender."

"You really didn't notice how he looked at or you? Or the fact that he was so obviously flirting with you? Really, Korra?" He rolled his eyes, not believing it.

Korra groaned in frustration. "Yes, really! And even if he were flirting with me, I'm not interested so what are you so worried about? Why do you care? It's not like we're together or anything, you don't need to be defensive of me."

'It's not like we're together or anything.' Mako had to look away from her. 'Yeah, that was the problem.' He wanted to be with her more than anything, but the timing wasn't right and he didn't know if she even felt that way about him anymore. But he sure did, Mako knew that he was still in love with her. He didn't know if he should have said anything about it or not, or to just wait until everything was settled down to make a decision.

Mako looks back to Korra, his tone gentler and calmer than before as he replies. "I was just looking out for you, that's all. Nothing more than that. If you want me to back off, I will."

"I didn't mean it that way... it's just that, I can handle myself. I mean, I do appreciate the gesture but like I said, I can handle myself." Her face becomes lighter, the tension fading away. "Or are you just jealous?" She asks jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. And Mako didn't know that.

"Uh, no. Not at all. I'm not... jealous." Oh god, he was making it obvious. Quickly, he adds in a more believable tone, "Why would I be?"

Unexpectedly, Korra laughed, taking Mako by surprise. And now he was embarrassed. "I was just joking." But when Mako didn't become phased, Korra knew something was going on with him. "Are you okay?" She asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, I gotta go. I was supposed to call Bolin 10 minutes ago. I'll, uh, see you later." Given the chance, Mako strides away and turns a corner into the air temple.

"That was interesting." Jinora points out as she walks up to Korra.

Korra laughs, carefree. "It sure was, I really don't know what his problem is lately. Maybe he just feels out of place. What do you think?"

Jinora shakes her head and groans. "Korra, you really are blind."

"How am I blind? What am I supposed to be seeing?" What was it with everyone saying she was blind?

"It's so obvious Mako still loves you. The reason why he was yelling at Kingji was because he was jealous. I can't believe you didn't notice."

The truth was, Korra did notice but she didn't think much of it since she saw Mako with everyone else but her. She thought that he didn't want anything to do with her. "He probably still feels awkward around me, that's all. I don't think he was jealous, he was just protective. Maybe he just felt threatened." Korra knew she was lying as she spoke those words, it was a terrible lie, but, she knew it wasn't a good time to be dealing with this.

Jinora could tell that Korra wasn't being completely honest, she could see that Korra didn't really want to talk about it. And Jinora respected it, "Well, just try to make things right with him. Make sure you two are on good terms and talk about what's been going between you lately. Maybe that could be a great start. Well, I'm going to go visit Kai down in the valley, so I'll talk to you later."

"Be careful, Jinora. Be back before sundown, okay?" Jinora nods in understanding before flying off with one quick movement on her glider. And like that, Korra was alone.

It was so strange to be by herself, after all this time; someone was always with her. It wasn't exactly a bad thing to be alone, it was just that now she had time to think. The first thing that popped into Korra's mind was Mako.

Mako had been different towards her ever since the Red Lotus had almost been successful capturing her the first time. And ever since, he had been closer to her, being protective and determined to defeat the Red Lotus. Yet, he still hadn't had the heart to talk to her about anything besides the matter at hand. Korra had admired Mako's determination but his emotional detachment was bothersome. Communication had been a key to their relationship but ever since their break up, there had been none; which made her think there was no relationship between them anymore.

She didn't want to get back together with Mako, not until she knew it was right. It had only been almost a month since their break up, it seemed too soon to rekindle their romance. Sure, Korra was beginning to regret their decision about it being over for good; it may have been a mistake, but, they couldn't undo their mutual choice. Or at least not now. In the mean time, she wanted to be at least friends with Mako. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

Korra was tired of making the first move, being the one to make an effort with Mako. This time around, she was going to wait for Mako to come to her. Korra knew that he still needed time to adjust, so she was going to wait until he was ready. As much as she wanted to talk to Mako, she knew she had to be patient with him because she wasn't the only one being effected by their breakup. He was hurting as well, which meant she couldn't be selfish and confront him like she regularly would. Time would do both of them some good, even though neither Mako or Korra liked it, it was for the best.


End file.
